Circuit breaker compartments generally employ an interlock arrangement to prevent the circuit breaker plugs from being connected with or disconnected from the compartment power stabs when the breaker contacts are closed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,773 to David B. Powell, discloses an interlock mechanism that interferes with the contact push rod when the breaker contacts are closed for preventing withdrawal of the breaker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,160 to Robert S. Tillson et al. discloses an interlock mechanism which operates on the tripping plunger rod to prevent the circuit breaker from being removed from the compartment power stabs when the breaker contacts are closed. This Patent also discloses the interreaction between the contact push rod and a racking rod such that the racking rod prevents the insertion of a racking tool when the contacts are closed.
While the aforementioned U.S. Patents disclose circuit breaker compartment interlocks for preventing circuit breakers from being disconnected from the compartment power stabs when the breaker contacts are closed, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,474 to Robert L. Stratton discloses an interlock arrangement between two adjoining circuit breaker compartments. The Stratton interlock interconnects the contact push rods of the circuit breakers within the adjoining compartments in such a manner that the circuit breaker contacts in one compartment can only remain closed while the circuit breaker contacts in the adjoining circuit breaker remain open.
The purpose of the instant invention is to provide a circuit breaker interlock arrangement that prevents the contacts of either one of two adjoining circuit breakers from being closed while the other breaker contacts are closed.